Méthode de travail
by Narcotik
Summary: Quand Yukimitsu veut réviser, mais que la présence d'un certain lycéen diabolique l'empêche de se concentrer... Yaoi, Hiruma/Yukimitsu, lemon. Don't like ? don't read.


Voilà, fic faite pendant un séjour chez Bloody's soul, Hiruma/Yukimitsu.

J'avais pas internet.

J'ai eu besoin de livres. De beaucoup, beaucoup de livres. Soyez indulgents.

POUR QUE YUKIMITSU SOIT ENFIN RECONNU COMME LE UKE QU'IL EST !

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Eyeshield 21, ni aucun de ses personnages. Mais je me suis éclatée à faire cette fic, et crac.

------

_1978 : ouverture économique de la Chine au reste du monde. Modèle libéral sur le plan économique, socialiste sur le plan de politique intérieur. Contrôle des naissances par le biais de la prop..._

La lecture de Yukimitsu s'interrompit soudainement.

« AH ! »

Une main s'était glissée dans son dos.

Une main froide, dont les doigts longs et fins couraient sur la peau nue du brun comme des pattes d'araignée.

Le contact glacé avait surpris Yukimitsu, qui était allongé dans son lit, sur le ventre, à demi-nu. Il ferma son livre après y avoir coincé un marque-page, puis se retourna pour faire face à l'importun... du moins, à une bosse sous la couverture qui en laissait supposer la présence. Yukimitsu s'éclaircit la gorge d'une façon appuyée, montrant son désaccord à la personne qui était toujours en train de lui caresser la peau, puis dit :

« Si tu n'as pas l'intention de réviser... laisse-moi au moins quelques heures pour relire mes notes, s'il te plaît ! »

Le ton s'était voulu autoritaire.

Un petit instant de silence. La main descendit dans le creux de ses reins, déclenchant un frisson dans toute la colonne de Yukimitsu.

« Tu... tu m'écoutes, dis ? » essaya de nouveau le lycéen, la voix de moins en moins assurée.

La bosse bougea, puis un petit « Kekeke » étouffé parvint aux oreilles de Yukimitsu. Enfin, une tête émergea de la couverture... affichant son habituel sourire démoniaque.

« Tu te fous de moi ? Tu révises depuis deux heures, je commence à m'impatienter...

- Et toi, Hiruma, tu ne travailles même pas ! Comment fais-tu pour avoir de bons résultats sans jamais relire tes notes ? »

Le blond sortit de la couverture jusqu'au torse, nu également, pour s'installer sur la poitrine du brun, posant sa main libre sur le livre que le studieux tenait toujours.

Yukimitsu sentait, malgré deux couches de tissu, le bassin d'Hiruma se frotter contre le sien.

« Tout simplement parce que je prends pas de notes ! »

Oh. Voilà qui expliquait tout.

Yukimitsu ne put empêcher la petite bouffée d'exaspération de faire venir ces mots à sa bouche :

« Tu devrais te concentrer un peu sur tes études, tu sais ! Un jour, ça te retombera dess...

- J'en ai pas besoin, je te dis. Quant à toi, concentre-toi un peu plus sur l'entraînement. J'ai rien à redire sur tes fuckin' neurones, mais que tes fuckin' muscles soient un peu plus développés pour le prochain match. »

Yukimitsu resta coi.

Parfois, il se sentait un peu jaloux d'Hiruma, à qui tout réussissait, au sport comme aux études, même si cela était le fruit d'un travail encore plus énorme que tout ce que le brun avait jamais entrepris.

Il avait tant envie de battre Hiruma, au moins sur le terrain des études, rien qu'une fois !

« En attendant, enlève cette saloperie de pantalon, que je puisse te sauter. »

Les yeux de Yukimitsu s'élargirent. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de langage dans sa maison... Encore heureux que ses parents soient sortis pour la soirée ! Eux qui ignoraient jusqu'à l'existence d'un amant à leur fils !

Yukimitsu posa son livre, enleva ses lunettes, puis défia presque Hiruma du regard.

« Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire, fit le brun en se redressant sur ses coudes, je vais t'interroger sur tout le programme, toutes matières confondues. »

Hiruma le dévisagea, son sourire toujours aussi immense... Mais les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Depuis quand tu te rebiffes, fuckin' crâne d'oeuf ? Tu sais à qui tu parles ? »

Yukimitsu déglutit. Il n'avait effectivement jamais osé s'opposer à Hiruma, ni même exposer ses idées à Hiruma... Pour la simple raison qu'il s'agissait d'Hiruma.

Il serra les poings pour se donner du courage, puis, sans quitter les yeux verts du regard, poursuivit sur le même ton :

« Si tu me donnes une mauvaise réponse, tu me laisses réviser encore un peu. »

Le ricanement qui suivit indiqua à Yukimitsu que le blond était séduit par cette idée de pari.

« Et si j'ai bon, je gagne quoi ? » demanda-t-il, enjoué.

Il n'était pas utile de beaucoup réfléchir pour trouver. Le regard à nouveau timide de Yukimitsu lui répondit mieux que ses balbutiements.

« Ok, je marche. Et si, à la fin, j'accumule dix bonnes réponses, toi, tu lâches un peu les révisions et tu t'entraînes deux foix plus.

- Bi... bien ! »

Une petite goutte de sueur descendit sur la joue de Yukimitsu... aussitôt léchée par Hiruma. Les battements de coeur du brun commencèrent à s'accélérer. Il ne pouvait pas nier l'excitation que lui procurait ce petit jeu... surtout avec Hiruma. C'était comme ça depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, somme toutes. Et Yukimitsu ne pouvait pas nier non plus à quel point il aimait les sensations qu'Hiruma lui procurait.

« Bon ! Première question... Quelles incidences ont eues la Guerre du Yom Kippour sur le marché du pétrole ? »

Hiruma continuait de sourire... mais Yukimitsu savait que ce pouvait très bien être du bluff, comme le capitaine savait si bien faire. Finalement, le blond ricana, puis répondit :

« Premier choc pétrolier de l'Histoire. Augmentation soudaine du prix du baril brut pour les pays occidentaux, considérés par l'OPEP comme alliés à la Palestine. »

Yukimitsu se pétrifia.

Il ouvrit son livre à la bonne page, vérifia ses dires... et constata qu'il avait raison.

En relevant le nez de son livre, il fut surpris par la soudaine proximité du visage d'Hiruma.

« Ton pantalon. Maintenant. »

Le ton que prenait Hiruma, tellement doux, contrastait avec le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre. Yukimitsu hésita, puis, lentement, dirigea ses mains vers son pantalon, qu'il déboutonna et ôta en tremblant légèrement. Hiruma se redressa sur ses genoux pour mieux contempler la scène... Yukimitsu défia à nouveau Hiruma du regard, gardant son sous-vêtement.

« Deuxième question ! »

Le sourire sur le visage d'Hiruma disparut aussitôt que Yukimitsu eut prononcé cette phrase.

« Attends, tu te fous de moi ? Et ton calbut ?

- Tu m'as juste demandé d'enlever mon pantalon. Si tu réponds juste à celle-ci, je l'enlève, de toute façon. »

En feuilletant son livre, Yukimitsu crut entendre quelque chose qui aurait pu s'apparenter à un grognement d'irritation. Eh oui, lui non plus, il n'était pas si stupide !

« Bon. Voyons voir... Les deux réactions chimiques d'hydrolise et d'estérification sont-elles possibles simultanément ? »

Hiruma leva les yeux au plafond, apparemment en train de réfléchir à la réponse...

« C'est possible, puisque l'ensemble hydrolise / estérification donne une réaction réversible qui conduit à un équilibre chimique.

- C'est... c'est-à-dire ? »

Hiruma saisit un petit morceau de papier posé sur la table de chevet de Yukimitsu et y griffonna une formule avec le stylo que son amant gardait sur son oreille. Yukimitsu lut :

_Acide + alcool = ester + eau. _

Une autre réponse juste. Le coeur de Yukimitsu battait de plus en plus vite.

« Ton caleçon, fuckin' chauve. Enlève-le. »

Hiruma resta sur ses genoux, son sourire revint sur ses lèvres. La respiration de Yukimitsu se fit de plus en plus forte, et l'excitation qu'il ressentait (bien malgré lui) se matérialisa dans son sous-vêtement.

Lentement, il l'enleva, et Hiruma put constater que le fait de titiller son fuckin' front large ne le laissait absolument pas indifférent.

« T'aimes ça, qu'on joue au chat et à la souris ? »

Yukimitsu ferma les yeux. Une main semblable à une araignée vint frôler son érection du bout des doigts, accompagnée de l'éternel ricanement pervers d'Hiruma... ainsi que d'un petit gémissement de la part de Yukimitsu, pour qui le sexe n'était pas un domaine très exploité.

« T'aimes quand je te mate, hein ? »

Le brun ne répondit rien et saisit rapidement son livre, tout en essayant de cacher son bas-ventre avec ses cuisses. Hiruma s'allongea sur lui, l'air plus détendu.

« T-t-troisième question ! Qu-qu'est-ce que l'ob-obsidienne ? »

La nervosité de Yukimitsu était quasiment palpable. Hiruma lui adressa un regard presque tendre, tout en lui replaçant sa mèche derrière son oreille de ses doigts.

« Une roche éruptive. Elle ressemble à du verre et sa structure particulière est dûe au brusque refroidissement de la lave. »

Le brun ferma les yeux. Encore juste. Il enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller, attendant la sentence d'Hiruma. Il sentit sa respiration contre sa poitrine, puis remonter jusqu'à son cou, son menton, sa joue, son oreille... Le souffle lui caressait la peau d'une façon assez agréable. L'air chaud sur son lobe fut bientôt remplacé par une langue, lui arranchant au passage un petit gémissement.

« Toujours pas prêt à jeter l'éponge, fuckin' chauve ? »

La voix d'Hiruma fit vibrer son pavillon, occasionnant un frisson dans toute sa colonne vertébrale.

« Continue, ça m'éclate, fit le blond en l'embrassant sur l'oreille et la nuque. Et puis, je veux voir si t'es capable de parler quand je te fais ça. »

Il effleura de nouveau le sexe de Yukimitsu de ses longs doigts, puis encore, et encore...

« Arr-arrête ! »

Le pauvre chercha encore une fois dans son livre de notes une question assez ardue pour désarçonner Hiruma.

« Qua-quatrième question... Ha ! Qui est... Mmmh ! Qui est considéré comme... Ah ! L'inspirateur... mh ! du courant impressionniste français ? »

Histoire de l'art. Cette fois, il ne pourrait pas répondre. Yukimitsu allait gagner, il pourrait réviser. Même s'il savait qu'au final, il ne pourrait se concentrer...

« Fragonnard. Dix-huitième siècle. »

Yukimitsu resta bouche bée. Hiruma ricana. Sa langue quitta l'oreille du brun et descendit vers ses lèvres, histoire de profiter de son état de choc.

Non, Yukimitsu ne voulait pas perdre comme ça ! Il n'abandonnerait pas avant la fin !

« Cinquième... » commença-t-il, avant d'être coupé par la bouche d'Hiruma contre la sienne.

Non... Il ne pourrait pas lutter, cette fois.

Le brun décida de se laisser un peu aller à ce baiser... Puisque, de toute façon, il avait encore perdu. Il laissa tomber son livre sur le drap.

Une langue vint caresser la sienne, un peu brutalement, mais c'est le genre de contact auquel Yukimitsu avait été habitué. Les lèvres d'Hiruma se refermèrent totalement sur celles de Yukimitsu, tandis que sa main allait et venait sur sa joue. Quelques instants de pur délice... La tête de Yukimitsu commençait à tourner, il n'allait vraiment plus pouvoir réviser.

Il sentit Hiruma s'appuyer sur son torse, son autre main glissant sur son flanc, lui arrachant de petits gémissements étouffés à travers les lèvres du blond. Ce dernier semblait apprécier le spectacle, Yukimitsu sentit son sourire dans leur baiser.

Ce n'était pas bon... Hiruma se moquait encore de Yukimitsu et de sa faiblesse...

Le brun se retira brusquement du baiser.

« Cinquième question ! fit-il abruptement en reprenant son livre. Qu'est-ce qu'une parthénogenèse thélytoque ?? »

Hiruma le fixa en souriant, et Yukimitsu sentit une main s'enrouler fermement autour de son sexe, lui causant quelques gémissements et tortillements. Le blond tira la couverture pour qu'ils soient tous les deux entièrement dessous.

« La parthénogenèse est un mode de reproduction où l'ovule non fécondé peut se développer et donner un individu normal, et thélytoque signifie que ça ne donne que des femelles.

- Haaaan... Hiru... maaaa... Ha ! »

Yukimitsu gémit de plus belle en sentant un mouvement de va-et-vient. Hiruma s'amusait, décidément...

Le brun se tortilla sous les caresses de son amant, cherchant son livre d'une main, sans retenir ses halètements de plaisir.

Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin ses notes, Hiruma les lui arracha des mains et les tint juste hors de portée du lycéen.

« Pose tes questions sans ton fuckin' bouquin. Si ça vient pas de ton fuckin' cerveau, aucun intérêt à essayer de me poser une colle.

- N... aaaah... Hirumaaaaa... »

Le regard à la fois lascif et suppliant de du brun surprit Hiruma, qui n'avait toujours pas libéré l'étreinte de sa main ni stoppé son mouvement.

Yukimitsu ne pouvait plus tenir... Les doigts de son amant serrés autour de lui... les caresses... une sensation à la fois d'emprisonnement et d'intense plaisir...

Il était sur le point de jouir. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hiruma enlève sa main.

Yukimitsu leva les yeux vers ceux de son capitaine, en laissant échapper un petit cri de protestation. Il porta aussitôt une main sur sa bouche.

« C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça, fuckin' dégarni. »

Cette remarque fit réaliser à Yukimitsu sa position : allongé sur le dos et cambré, jambes écartées, la poitrine en avant, complètement offerte, une main agrippée au drap... sans oublier sa respiration saccadée, sa tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller et une expression de pure soumission sur le visage.

« Question suivante. Grouille. »

Hiruma s'était mis à quatre pattes sur Yukimitsu, une main posée de chaque côté de sa tête. Ses hanches vinrent à peu près au niveau du nombril du brun.

« Sixième... question... haleta Yukimitsu en réfléchissant tant bien que mal aux domaines qu'il n'avait pas encore exploités. Qui... ah ! Qui a dit... 'L'homme est un loup pour l'homme ?' »

Hiruma resta silencieux quelques instants, puis se pencha et commença à mordiller l'épaule de Yukimitsu.

« Plaute. »

Yukimitsu vit le bras d'Hiruma décoller de l'oreiller, sa main glisser sur ses côtes, son flanc, ses hanches, descendre, descendre, descendre... puis il sentit un doigt entrer tout doucement en lui.

« Ah !

- Détends-toi un peu, ou ça va faire encore plus mal, fuckin' asticot. »

Fuckin' asticot...

Il était vrai que Yukimitsu avait tendance à se tortiller, au lit. Hiruma semblait habituellement s'en amuser, mais là, il avait plutôt l'air impatient.

Yukimitsu aussi voulait se 'connecter' avec lui... le plus vite possible.

Il entoura la nuque du blond de ses mains, écarta davantage les jambes, et commença à bouger le bassin en rythme avec le doigt.

« Pose une autre question, pour voir... »

Le ton moqueur d'Hiruma fit ressurgir la dernière étincelle de résistance de Yukimitsu, qui, tout en continuant de se mouvoir et de gémir, fixa son amant dans les yeux avec tout le sérieux dont il était encore capable.

« Septième... Mmh... question... Cite-moi... deux...non... Ah ! Trois... mh ! ...satellites... de la planète... Jupiter... nnnh... »

Yukimitsu ferma les yeux. Le mouvement du doigt était si doux...

Hiruma sourit de plus belle à la question.

« Ganymède, Callisto, Io, répondit Hiruma en ponctuant chaque réponse par l'entrée d'un autre doigt. Tu veux les treize autres, aussi ? »

Yukimitsu, yeux fermés, se cambra encore davantage au contact des doigts froids d'Hiruma dans son intimité. Ses gémissements manifestaient un plaisir et une légère pointe de douleur...

« Ca... ça fait mal, Hiruma ! enlève-les.... »

Mais il sentit les doigts bouger de plus belle, n'obéissant à aucune de ses supplications. Ses cris se changèrent peu à peu en cris de plaisir pur, oubliant presque complètement la douleur...

Yukimitsu tendit le bassin vers celui d'Hiruma et commença à frotter son érection contre le tissu de son pantalon.

« Tch. »

Hiruma le força à retomber sur le matelas, pantelant, d'un air mécontent.

« Tu veux venir avant moi ? Hors de question, fuckin' dégarni. »

Yukimitsu le dévisagea avec toute la sensualité dont il était capable, tentant d'attendrir son cruel amant. Peine perdue.

Il essaya de regagner son sang froid en réfléchissant à une nouvelle question.

« Huitième... Qu-question... murmura-t-il au bout de quelques minutes d'une voix inégale en portant un doigt à sa lèvre. Situe... situe-moi... l'apophyse... mastoïde... »

Hiruma sourit de nouveau, fit courir les doigts de sa main libre sur la nuque de Yukimitsu, qui en frissonna ouvertement de plaisir, et appuya très légèrement sur un os situé juste derrière son oreille.

« Alors, t'abandonnes ? » interrogea le blond, son sourire dévoilant ses magnifiques dents pointues, comme un prédateur prêt à dévorer sa proie.

Yukimitsu adressa un sourire calme à Hiruma, presque tendre.

« C'est toi... qui m'a appris... à me battre...jusqu'au bout... non ? »

Hiruma écarquilla légèrement les yeux, et son sourire disparut totalement de son visage. Sa respiration se fit soudain beaucoup plus forte, plus brusque ; en se redressant sur ses genoux, il retira ses doigts de l'intimité de Yukimitsu, lui saisit une main et l'amena à son pantalon.

« Hiruma ! Attends... Tu ne vas pas... commença-t-il, la voix soudain nerveuse.

- Oooh, que si, fuckin' dégarni. Fallait pas m'allumer comme ça. Enlève-le, grouille. »

D'un geste tremblant, Yukimitsu défit lentement la boucle de ceinture, qui glissa et tomba sur le drap, bientôt suivie du pantalon et du boxer du blond.

Hiruma garda la main de son amant dans la sienne, la fit saisir son propre sexe, et fit faire à Yukimitsu la même chose qu'il lui avait faite plus tôt.

« Ah, serre un peu plus les doigts... Mmmh... »

Hiruma ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière. Il avait l'air d'apprécier...

Yukimitsu garda un oeil ouvert ; il n'osait pas regarder ce qu'il était en train de faire... même si la sensation de plaisir et d'excitation était encore bien présente dans son propre corps.

S'habituant peu à peu au mouvement, il laissa sa main aller et venir sur le membre d'Hiruma, qui laissait parfois échapper quelques gémissements... sans se rendre compte que le blond lui avait lâché le poignet.

« T'apprends vite, fuckin' front large... Hah ! »

Le brun eut une idée. Hiruma vulnérable... il allait peut-être réussir à le piéger.

« Neuv... neuvième question... balbutia Yukimitsu, qui n'était absolument pas sûr de lui. Comment s'appelle... l'hormone... sécrétée par le cerveau... lors d'un orgasme ?

Hiruma émit un grognement. S'il n'était pas nu, dans un lit, en train de se faire caresser par Yukimitsu, nu lui aussi, il y a fort à parier qu'il lui aurait déjà tiré dessus à la sulfateuse.

« L'end... L'endorphine ! Tu vas me payer ça, fuckin'... »

Hiruma se crispa tout d'un coup, et écarta rapidement la main de Yukimitsu de son sexe.

Le brun se doutait qu'il était lui aussi sur le point de...

Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il se redressa sur ses fesses, entoura la taille d'Hiruma de ses jambes, sa nuque de ses bras, et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, leurs lèvres se transmettant chacune leur souffle.

Ses yeux noirs plongèrent dans les prunelles vertes de son capitaine. C'était un regard franc, pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, que Yukimitsu adressa à Hiruma.

« Dixième question... murmura-t-il, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Est-ce que... tu m'aimes ? »

Hiruma ouvrit grand les yeux. Inattendu.

Son large et éternel sourire réapparut sur son visage.

Un simple ricanement répondit à la question.

Yukimitsu déglutit à nouveau, avec difficulté. Peu lui importait à présent de perdre son petit pari, peu lui importait de ne jamais pouvoir vaincre l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras à cet instant... Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était sa réponse.

Le jeune homme sentit soudain l'érection d'Hiruma bouger et se frotter contre la sienne, lui arrachant de nouveaux cris de plaisir.

« Hirumaaaa ! »

Cherchant à s'agripper coûte que coûte à son amant, Yukimitsu planta inconsciemment ses ongles dans les épaules d'Hiruma, en essayant de bouger en accord avec lui.

Après quelques minutes de pure extase, le blond renversa son partenaire sur le dos, saisit chacune de ses jambes et les posa sur ses épaules, prêt à le pénétrer.

« Toi, je veux t'entendre. » fit-il abruptement à Yukimitsu en s'approchant de ses cuisses.

Yukimitsu hésita, des pulsations chauffant de plus en plus son coeur et tout son corps, puis, d'une voix légèrement apeurée, répondit :

« Je... Je t'aime, Hiruma... »

Il ferma encore une fois les yeux, écarta les jambes, et agrippa le drap de ses doigts, comme s'il se protégeait d'un hypothétique regard moqueur d'Hiruma à cet instant.

Un ricanement satisfait parvint à ses oreilles, et il sentit enfin Hiruma entrer en lui. Un peu brutalement, comme d'habitude, puis, le mouvement de va-et-vient d'abord très lent, rendit enfin le sexe agréable aux yeux de Yukimitsu. Plus qu'agréable, parvint-il à penser entre deux mouvements de hanches, véritablement exquis !

« Hiruma ! Hiruma ! »

En entendant ainsi son nom hurlé en plein acte, d'une voix si sensuelle, en un tel instant d'intimité, le blond ne tint pas longtemps avant de se libérer, poussant un gémissement rauque en sentant la chaleur déferler dans son corps, la tête envahie par la délicieuse sensation qu'il tenta de faire durer en embrassant passionnément Yukimitsu sur les lèvres. Ce dernier, à son tour, jouit sur le torse d'Hiruma, le corps parcouru par de véritables décharges de plaisir.

Il se blottit contre la poitrine de son amant, qui lui caressait les cheveux, et tous deux continuèrent ainsi à s'embrasser, se caresser, et même se murmurer quelques mots tendres.

Au bout d'un certain temps, le couple prêt à s'endormir, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, Hiruma retrouva son sourire et murmura à Yukimitsu :

« Oh, pour ta dernière question, fuckin' crâne d'oeuf... »

Le lendemain matin, Yukimitsu arriva au local à quatre heures du matin, sans ses livres de révision, l'air fatigué, mais ravi. Une promesse était une promesse.


End file.
